


Stoke The Fire

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [10]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Conspiracy, Daydreaming, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Justice, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: Hades and Persephone are finding their footing together, falling into a rhythm. As their world finds normalcy, the outside is slowly trickling in as the bounds are tested.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Stoke The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. It is definitely sped up! If you have some feedback on the pacing or anything else, I would love that! Stay safe & Healthy. Happy Holidays!

Thursday

**********

Hades and Persephone awoke to the king’s usual alarm. Upon awaking, there were playful morning kisses followed by an orgasm or two. When the fun was at a pause, the couple showered one by one preparing for the next day in the office. Persephone picked one of her new outfits, a sexy two-piece professional set. A navy blue long-sleeve turtleneck and a matching color leather skirt that stops just above the knee. 

As she slipped on her heels, she looked herself over in the mirror and saw the wild waves from the night prior. “Aidoneus!” She called. His majesty was in the shower. 

Walking into the view of the goddess, Hades teased her, balancing the towel he used over his cock, hardened and at attention. A blush flurried Kore’s face in the place he loves the most. “What can I help you with little goddess?” He asked.

“Uh-uh…I n-needed,” she covered her mouth. A devilish smile crossed the king’s face. “Do scoundrel’s like you have cutting shears?” Kore managed.

“The drawer on the far right.” Quickly smiling the goddess turned and began rummaging. Hades peered to see her backside as she bent over searching. As she positioned herself back in front of the mirror the king snuck back to the shower head to finish up. 

The goddess walked downstairs and took care of the dogs for the morning as Hades dressed. She fed them and took them for a bathroom break, all while giving them each their own flower crown. Once daddy made it downstairs, the dogs ran to greet him good morning drowning him in petals.

“Yes, yes good morning. Daddy loves you too. Yes. Yes,” Hades bellowed in his fitted suit. While the king was preoccupied, Persephone started his coffee remembering the way he likes it. “I see mommy has given you all flower crowns.” 

The goddess nearly tipped the coffee pot overhearing him refer to her as mommy to the dogs. It gave her a sense of place here with him in his home. _Could this be mine too?_ She thought. Finding his disposable coffee cups, the goddess poured the black coffee and shook two packages of sugar out. Topping the drink off with a lid, she walked to Aidoneus.

**********

Persephone 

“Your coffee, just the way you like it,” I said. Hades set cordon bleu to the ground with his siblings and took the cup.

“Thank you,” he said dropping his tone as he leaned to kiss me. He sprayed that cologne I found in his drawer. Somehow it’s nicer on him than in the bottle. “Did you sleep well?” 

A simple question, yet it was so genuine and normal. “It was magical almost like I was _rocked_ to sleep,” I giggled. Going to the counter, I gathered my handbag while trying to ignore Aidoneus’ snicker.

“If you need a refresher I can pencil you into my schedule,” he said leading into another sip.

“100%!”

Cordon Bleu and Russell laid in the backseat on the way to the dog sitters. Such well behaved pups, they couldn’t be _that_ bad when left at home. On the way to tower one, Hades' phone rang. When he proceeded to pick it up, I checked mine to see I had a message from the queen only a few minutes prior. 

**Hera:** Goodmorning Little Dove, wanted to see if you’re interested in a girls night out on Friday. Trite wants to go clubbing at Oceanids. 

I smirked at the message. To think this simple village girl would be invited to go clubbing with two queens is hard to believe. Considering my response, I began to overhear Hades’ conversation.

“Just call me back when you get sight of him!” 

Slamming the red button to end the call, Hades gripped tighter at the steering wheel. The sound of the leather reminded me all too well of the sound I hear in my ears when I’m that other version of myself. Resting a hand on his thigh, his brows slacked noticeably. If he wasn’t wearing those silly sunglasses you would think he was sad. 

“What is it?” I asked. A sigh escaped him.

“They lost sight of Apollo in the middle of the night. The last they saw of him was going to Artemis’ house and quickly leaving.” Somewhere deep inside me, I wondered if he did that regularly or whether it was a worry he carried that possessed him to do that. 

“Well. If he shows up at the tower again. I’m sure he will regret it,” I said nonchalantly. Aidoneus turned and pulled into his parking spot with ease and threw the brake on. Leaving the car still running.

“You are not worried as before?” Hades asked. He took his glasses off like an actor in those cheesy cop movies.

“I’m worried, but thanks to you and the days I’ve spent with you…I feel bulletproof in a sense. My mind no longer fears seeing him, I want to see him fear me.”

Hades had put his hand on the keys ready to turn the car off and he paused momentarily looking back at me. “Can we talk about how hot that sounded?”

“Mmmm no,” I said opening the car door.

“B-but I would like to!” 

**********

Tower one as usual was glum and dark. Persephone was much earlier than the rest of the employees, but that gave her time to prepare and possibly focus on her other set of duties. Hades took to the gym, needing a swim to cool him down. Giving him a kiss, the goddess waved him goodbye. Once the office was cleared, she went back to her phone to text the queen of the gods back. 

**Me:** That would be a blast. I’ve actually never been to a club before.

Kore sent the message tossing her phone to the side to run and get a cup of tea. She returned and her phone was chirping and buzzing on the desk. 

**Amphitrite:** Honey, my clubs are more than a blast! 

**Hera:** Geez. Don’t you hang out with Eros? How come he hasn’t taken you clubbing?

Persephone pondered the question herself.

**Me:** Eros doesn’t really include me in his endeavors. 

**Amphitrite:** Well that’s a shame, I heard you were a hot thing, Demeter’s daughter. Go take a pic in the bathroom. Let’s see what Hades is all in a twist for. 

**Hera:** Gods, Trite. You are a tart! She’s looking for _herself_ Persephone. But yes let’s see the dress you’re wearing today.

The goddess tilted her head reading between their messages. A blush crept on her face when she understood what Hera really meant. Pushing off the chair again, she grabbed a sip of her tea letting the hot liquid course through her body before she ran off to the restroom. _These are the queens, we would be friends if I were to wed Hades. When I wed Hades. My sisters._

The thought brought instant excitement to the goddess and her pace picked up and she found herself at the end of the hall where the restrooms were. Locking herself in, she flipped the light switch and on the wall was a floor-length mirror next to the hand dryer. Primping her freshly trimmed waves and fixing the collar of her turtleneck, the goddess approved of herself, quickly opening the camera on her new phone.

“Aaaaaand send,” Kore said. She waited, hopping on the countertop, resting her back against the wall. The juggling dots appeared and then disappeared until a message finally came up.

**Amphitrite:** Well _shit_. Have you ever kissed a girl?

 **Hera:** Oh! I saw that skirt the other day. From Hubris right??

 **Amphitrite:** Seriously.

A snort escaped Persephone as she read through the messages. The goddess had never met Amphitrite nor had she ever had the attraction she felt towards Bea before that she could recall. If she could look at her like a snack, then surely Trite is a prize.

**Me:** Yes it’s from Hubris! Aidoneus and I went to the mall last night and I picked it out. To answer your question Amphitrite, I’ve never kissed a girl. However, I think there is some truth to these fertility powers. 

**********

Persephone 

I sent the text and I tossed my head back against the wall. Remembering where I was, I tossed my feet over the edge of the counter and came back to the ground. Turning the light out and exiting the restroom on the floor; I looked around, and there were other offices. Two others to be exact. They had the same layout, the glass door and the assistant’s desk. I wonder who else used to work here. 

BUZZ BUZZ

**Hera & Amphitrite: **How on did you not know???

I stopped in my tracks. 

**Me:** Know what? 

**Hera:** Little dove, you have always been a fertility goddess. Your mother is a fertility goddess, she fucking grows the barley and everything else. You are the goddess of spring, you are the birth of an entire season. Of course, you are a fertility goddess. 

I licked my lips in a hurry, rushing back to my desk. Not for fear of being scolded for shirking my responsibilities, but because the explanation was so idiotically simple. It angered me and I felt the heat at my shoulders like my mother was touching them as she used to when we took photos. “I’m so stupid,” I said into the air. 

BUZZ BUZZ

**Hera:** I do apologize for ripping the bandaid off like that. I respect your mother and what she can do and does for the realms, but she has sheltered you. 

**Amphitrite:** We are meant to be your sisters. We are never going to steer you into darkness. 

Tears stung at the ducts in my eyes, following a constricting in my chest. I can’t continue to be angry, I’m finally happy here. 

Me: You think of me as your sister even without a marriage?

 **Hera:** Persephone, I’ve never seen Hades so happy. Besides…I blessed you both already it’s now in the cards, lol. 

**Amphitrite:** So Is all this sappy shit done? 

I laughed the tears I had away. Wiping at my face, they made me feel better about my epiphany. 

**Me:** Yes. So what is Oceanids like?

********** 

Hades swam lap after lap. The water became an abyss of his stresses. _How can she be so lax all of a sudden?_ He asked himself over and over attempting to find sense. The king was fully aware of the wrathful side of Persephone, he didn’t question it. But could she truly be at a point of wanting to see him judged and sentenced? Kore simply concerned him. 

Speaking for himself, he still had his shameful thoughts and negative feelings toward himself. Minthe has not just gone away. They were still going to be in meetings and he has an inkling in the smallest part of his belly that she will continue to try. _Tartarus. I’m such a fool, I should have never taken the coffee._

Using the handles on the ladder to get out. The chilly water dripped off him in heavy puddles. Grabbing his towel off the nearby bench, the king made it to the locker room where his suit and gym bag were. Hades had no intention of coming to expel energy like this, he would much rather expel it tossing around the naked body of his temporary PA. 

But he still has been unable to obtain an understanding of these fits of anger she has exuded nearly once every day. So many things could be the answer, yet from what he gathers they all stem from how she’s lived up to this point. 

After all the pleasantries of a second shower, he felt like he’d accomplished a mere fraction of where his head was at. Redressing and checking his phone, it seems the little goddess was faring well in his absence. However, a message pinged him on the way up to his office from Alecto.

**Alecto:** Calling in 15. 

As if someone was watching, the king looked over his shoulder left and right as he entered the elevator. He stewed against the wall, so many scenarios played in his head. When the doors opened he slithered out with haste to reach the glass door. The first thing he noticed was the petite goddess sitting at the desk. Her palm rested on her chin as she clicked away at the computer. On the corner of the desk were the flowers he’d bought her, freshly restored. 

Entering his lobby, he walked to her counter. When she looked up at him a smile crossed her face. “How was your workout?” She asked lifting up to coerce him for a kiss.

Obliging, the king bent and their lips met. “It was, somewhat clearing. However, we have a call coming in from Alecto in the next five minutes.” The smile the goddess had dropped and she nodded. Asking to finish her addition to the calendar, Hades left her to go back to his office.

**********

Persephone

I finished with unsteady hands tapping at the keyboard. Pushing away from my desk area, I tapped away on the floor finding myself in his doorway staring at him laid across his couch with his phone in hand. 

Knocking at the frame, his head popped up immediately and the rest of him followed. It was rather cute actually, almost like he was nervous. Aidoneus stood and I met him wrapping my hands around his waist. 

“You forgot the door sweetness,” Aidoneus said leading into another kiss.

“Mmm, hold on,” I said. Taking a deep breath I focused on the idea of growth. My vision went white and as soon as the sound of the door verberated, the surge of energy stopped. 

Hades stared blankly at me. “When did you pick that up?” He asked. 

“After what happened last night, I wanted to see if I could willfully do it again.” Aidoneus’ face slacked almost instantly. He knew what I was referring to and never said a word else to it. That’s when the phone rang. 

**********

They sat on the couch as close as possible. Persephone’s cheek brushed at his shoulder as she curled up beside him. Alecto’s name was there and Hades accepted the call, while the goddess snatched her exhale.

“Hey, boss. We have news for you,” Alecto said flipping a snake-strand over her shoulder on the other end.

Hades placed the phone on speaker. “What do you have?” He asked.

“We found Apollo arriving at the home of Daphne, a well-known model. She looks exactly like Persephone only a nymph. But that’s not the best part,” The Fury teased. “Apollo had a passenger waiting in the car. We followed until it got to a point that we could no longer hide and we are currently watching Thanatos talk to the titan, Helios, at the precipice of a new day.”

Hades’ eyes twitched at the news. A rolling wave of pure disdain created a flavor on his tongue. A pink hand touched his chest resting above the beat of his being. Suddenly that moment became eased, he turned to Persephone. 

Her eyes showed the seething anger he had only seconds prior. Persephone’s body instantly turned darker, but on her head was an opalescent shimmer that he could only see. _She absorbed my emotion and took it as hers_ , he thought. 

“Boss? Boss? You there?” Alecto called on the line. 

“Answer her,” Persephone said. Her voice had taken on a silken tone to match her majestic appearance. _Yes, my queen_. 

“I am here. Just… processing what you’ve said,” Hades explained. Shushing could be heard in the background and a scolding by Tisiphone. 

“Would you like us to continue to tail? It looks like Thanatos is leaving,” Alecto confirmed. Hades thought over the proper thing to do. The job was for Apollo, but now his employee has shirked his responsibilities; for what? 

“Send Tisiphone to follow Thanatos. You and Meg continue to linger at a distance with the sun spot.” 

“You got it.” The furies’ voices sounded like a tune to a song the way they came together. Tisiphone quickly hugged her sisters and peeled off on foot to follow the flying god. And her sisters, they lingered watching Apollo and his newest tryst, Daphne. 

As they hung up a violent crash sounded off outside Hades' office. Persephone shot up in a hurry to the door. She was able to swallow her abundance of anger coming down from her elevated state. On the other side of the door was the most unexpected being to come down to the Underworld. 

**********

Persephone 

I ran toward the door at the sound of the glass. Hades was right behind me, I could feel the body heat radiating onto my backside. As I opened the door the sounds of harsh whispers interrupted the quietness of the lobby. Honestly, I thought it’d be Minthe come back to try to woo the king again.

Once I rounded the corner to see my desk, the scent of the mortal forest permeated my portion of the room and in my vision was purple and silver hunting armor. 

“There you are!” Artemis shouted. She ran to me, latching to my biceps. The goddess was in my space, neatly clogging my vision and in the corner of my sight, was the statuesque gray Athena in her official battle armor.

“I’m sorry uncle for the abrupt intrusion. Artemis asked me to come…as an official search,” she said. Her tone had been straight, no bias, nor emotion. 

“Are you kidding me? On what grounds!” Hades shouted throwing his attention to Artemis. 

“YOU!” The hunting goddess shrieked. Her skin began steaming and her skin color deepened. “I know you’ve been holding her captive! You whoremonger!” Her purple finger outstretched and pointed as she started to move and I just snapped. 

“You watch your mouth when you speak to the king,” I said. My voice suddenly sounded like the one in my head. “I watched you and Hestia degrade the one being that has given me the respect I deserve. No more!” 

My cheeks got hot and the skin on my face tingled. Artemis backed up slightly, her brows slanted. “These kings think they can do whatever they want!” She argued. 

“You don’t actually spend time with him to know that Hades is nothing like his brothers,” I said stepping toward her. Artemis glanced at my movements and took another step back. 

“Now explain why you destroyed my office. Both of you,” Hades said. Athena looked to Artemis who hadn’t dared to turn her head. 

“Obviously I’m looking for Persephone to bring her home,’” Artemis said. 

“Well you’ve found me and I am not leaving, you are. Athena, I don’t really care if you stay,” I said crossing my arms.

Artemis’ eyes blew wide and a finger moved toward her lip, confused. “You’re just going to throw me out?” 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way Huntress. You pick.” The look on Artemis’ face resembled a boiling tea kettle. I was pushing her back after she’d pushed me barging in this way.

“Do you think I deserve this after letting your ass in my home?” She asked me. Artemis’ armor began to shine as if sunlight was touching it.

“That is the ONLY reason I’m even speaking to you now. You embarrassed me, intervening instead of talking with me and _only_ me.” I was mad, livid. She was wrong and I was no better. But she had to know that I can’t push over again. “I appreciate your generosity, but respect me enough to let me be angry.”

“You are still expected to do your duty to the maidens,” Artemis said.

“I’m ineligible,” I cackled in her face. “And now that I know of the spoils of sex I would be stupid to let myself continue to be a maiden. I meant what I said, I quit.” Artemis’ eyes had glossed and she looked from me to Aidoneus. Hatred sweated off her skin, eventually, the steam rose again.

“Then give us our money,” Artemis said.

“Per request of Hestia,” Athena chimed in, “she has asked that if you are serious about your departure, the scholarship be repaid. I’m sorry Persephone that this is how this is being handled,” Athena stopped beside Artemis. The goddess took her helmet off and showed her structured face. 

“For you, Glaux, Done,” Hades said quickly. Reaching in his suit jacket he pulled his checkbook and a pen writing out the number that he couldn’t possibly know. Ripping the thin slip of paper out, he handed it to me. “Little goddess—.” 

“Her name is Persephone!” Artemis barked. Her spear was summoned and it hovered over the carpeted floor. The thorns ripped from my scalp as my friend crossed that line. 

The air chilled and Aidoneus’ strong body stood beside me. A sound similar to a laser ripped through the air and his two-pronged bident appeared to his hand. Athena stood there stoic watching his hands control the scepter. 

“Artemis, I think it’s best if you check your emotions. You caused this discord,” Athena said. 

“Hades has taken advantage of her!” 

“Enough!” Hades roared. He impaled the ground with his bident and a ripple of tremors seared my skin. 

“No! You are the one that has corrupted the seed of the mortal realm. The purest time of the year!” My friend just kept talking and the sounds coming from her mouth sounded similar to a screeching bird. She just wouldn’t shut her fucking mouth. The goddess was speaking incorrectly. Artemis JUST STOP. 

“What?” Her voice became small.

Did I speak out loud?

“You know nothing of which you say. The truth will hurt you more than anyone else,” I said. Taking another step toward the goddess, I moved over to stand in between her and Hades. 

“What are you—.” I raised my hand to stop her. Her neck jerked back.

“Now that you’ve seen me, you need to leave. Take your money. And if you ever disrespect my husband in my presence again, you will see why the mortals call me Persephone.” Artemis frowned looking from Athena to Aidoneus in disbelief. Athena remained composed but her eyes said something else. 

“We will talk soon,” Artemis said storming out of the office lobby through the broken glass. Athena began to break off behind her but her head still watched us both, a question on the tip of her tongue. Her cape scraped at the glass and they left us.

**********

Minthe

“I can’t believe Apollo was so easy to help. He must hate her as such as we do,” I said to Thanatos. His bandaged hand tapped at my arm as we walked through the hallways of the accounting department. It was slowly starting to bug me. “Explain to me again how you ended up getting burnt?” 

“I talked to Helios! Face to face. Gods! He was menacing. It was unbelievable to stand so close to a titan. The mere heat he gives off destroyed the top layer of my skin,” Thanatos said. It almost sounded like he was boasting his experience. 

“Anyways what did he say about her?” I asked. The god’s mouth slacked and he faced forward as we slipped down the side stairs toward the shade coordination offices. 

“She committed an illegal act of wrath. Killing mortals and their small village plus growing fifty feet tall,” he said. We stopped at his desk as he took a seat. I slid to stand next to him eventually sliding my ass to the edge to rest my feet. 

“You realize that sounds a bit farfetched? Her of all beings couldn’t possibly be wrathful,” I said. 

“Wouldn’t you be wrathful if your mother sheltered you every day of the year away from other deities?” The question seemed ridiculous at first. I didn’t know much about her mother, shit who is she?

“Her mother is obviously some other goddess right?” I asked. Thanatos sighed and closed the drawer he’d opened.

“The barley mother fortune was started by Demeter. One of the six traitors. Who happens to be Persephone or rather Kore’s mother. Demeter is known for her harsh view on Olympus and the Underworld despite the good she does for all the realms.” Thanatos looked at me with a narrowed gaze. He looked pitiful with those bandages wrapped on him. Rolling his chair to my side, we brushed knees and he took my hand. 

“Tell me something Minthe. Seriously. Is this what you want? Blackmailing a goddess over a king that happens to fall in the same category of his brothers. Unsatisfiable, whoremongers. You are not a whore. You are a woman who deserves better than that.” I stared at him fighting the emotions that pulled my body in directions I knew I didn’t want to go, but what I knew in my heart was that Persephone couldn’t have him. Especially with this information that has come to light. Pulling my hand from his grasp, his eyes trembled cutting away. He slouched back in to his chair and wiped at his face. 

“Than—,” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said throwing his good hand in the air, “We will continue to dig up whatever we can. Can’t wait for this to be over,” he said pounding at his keyboard. Now I was hurt. Pushing off the desk, I straightened my skirt and walked out. When I looked over my shoulder, Thanatos didn’t bother to see me go. 

**********

Artemis flew off into the night of the underworld, shivering, crying, and angry. Her instincts told her that she had to do something, she couldn’t sit idle thinking that Persephone had really —ugh. She refused to think about it. 

As she neared the border of the realms, her name was being called in the distance and she turned with majestic ease. 

“Artemis!” Athena called again. When she came into view, the goddess grabbed the huntress by the tricep and she flew them high into the neighboring skies. “You are childish and irrational for the things you have done today,” the wise goddess scolded.

Snatching away out of her hold, Artemis drug her wrist across her cheek. “I am not! You know what those kings do! You’re fucking related to them!” The huntress shouted at Athena, and she just watched her fellow maiden come undone in front of her. 

“I may be related to them and yes my father is a moral monster. However, you and every other outsider who has not gotten to know them, only speaking on the gossip, doesn’t know that Poseidon and his Queen have an understanding. An open marriage. Hades, my favorite uncle, and I his favorite niece, he’s the most damaged of them all, but he has the biggest heart,” Athena said. Turning her head to the shining sun of Olympus. 

“What are you saying?” Artemis asked with slumping shoulders.

“Know your facts before you go destroying someone’s place of work. Oh, and Persephone—,” Athena trailed trying to process what she’d seen. 

“She’s been corrupted and you know it.” Artemis interrupted the thought. A scowl donned the grey goddess. 

“No, you screeching harpy! I—,” Athena caught herself before she let the truth to her emotions flow. She couldn’t fall into the trap that every other god and goddess did. Athena the wise had to use tact. “Did you see her head when she spoke? Are you aware that there could be more that has yet to come to light? She may be right where she belongs.” 

Backing away from Artemis, Athena considered flying off on that note, but she took a pause before she did. “Hand me the check, please. I need to give it to Hestia.” 

“You don’t trust me?” 

“I don’t trust where your mind is, and Persephone deserves to be free from the grasps of others.” 

**********

Hera’s Office

The queen of Olympus strode through her morning duties, assessing all incoming sacrifices that were very neatly accounted for and listed by village in alphabetical order. She was quite impressed with Echo, her new assistant who was standing at the desk. She had to get rid of the green nymph upon finding the tabloids at her desk with sticky notes attached. 

As she moved the applications for marriage that she’d approved over to the proper bin an unexpected guest came to visit her. “Ahoy-hoy peacock!” Zeus called from across the room. 

Hera’s eyes rolled hard as she attempted to control her annoyance so early in the morning. As she managed to fit the papers neatly, large violet hands wrapped around her waist pulling her petite, slender curves. 

“Mmm what brings you here?” Hera asked. To her advantage she could hide the upturn to her face, Zeus never barges into her office unannounced. However, the cheery tone with a hint of annoyance did not pass the god’s senses.

“Well my beautiful bunny, I received word that you’ve been working nonstop and I wanted to see for myself. Has there been a blessing that’s got you in the flow?” Zeus asked. The Longer his hands held her waist the longer she was able to smell his natural scent. Earthy aromas, that depending on the day matched what actually occurred just below them. Today he carried a scent of fresh grass, and a coming storm. _How telling_ , Hera thought. 

“Actually, there is. I haven’t said anything to anyone really other than Amphitrite. I wanted it to be shared organically, you could say,” Hera turned. The goddess’s hair was down her back today with an edgy curl to it. She wore a cream-colored dress, fitted to her frame, with a deep divot down to the end of her sternum. Hera plotted to wear this dress, curious as to how her husband, the infidel would react. 

“Whoa— I mean, you uhh went shopping I see. Tell me, what’s the blessing?” Tossing a stray curl over her shoulder she pushed his hands down and motioned for him to take a seat in front of her desk. Now Zeus wasn’t one to bend especially for Hera. Any other time he would have asserted his authority as king and stood right behind her, but today, in that dress, he did as told. 

Anticipating his breath on her shoulder, Hera waited slightly cringing at the sound of the legs of the chair scratching at the floor. Over her shoulder she saw her husband sitting and waiting. The goddess softened at the sight. 

“As I-I was saying, there is a blessing I’ve given that I wanted to be shared organically due to the beings wanting their privacy,” Hera said. She silently dug through her bookcase next to the charted blessings and found the thin but growing file for Hades and Persephone. 

Clutching it, she took her seat across from Zeus. His gaze had no emotion, and Hera moved with caution based on the way things have gone recently. She looked down at the file and turned it, sliding it toward him. Taking it, Zeus’ demeanor brightened as he read the name. 

“Oh my gods!” He said. Flipping through the pages he saw the notes accumulated and fell silent. Hera bit at her lips and drank her cold tea, anxious to know what her husband had to say. Suddenly, Zeus closed the file and handed it back.

“That’s it?” She asked pulling the file. 

“It’s about time! I’m happy to know that this match has gotten you in the swing of things again. I hate to see you so—,” Zeus paused. 

“So?” Hera asked teetering.

“Miserable. Like you hate me every time you look at me. If something makes you happy right now, that makes me happy. And you do look beautiful,” Zeus finished. Hera never truly trusted her husband's kindness after the first time she’d found out about his cheating. Ripped her heart in two at the knowledge, but as the years went by and she grew and became a mother. Her heart mended for the children but for Zeus it shredded further and further, grasping at the hope that things would change. 

Hera didn’t know what to say. In some ways, she did hate him. He allowed those sluts and whores think they had a real place among the gods and they could sit on her throne. “I felt lesser than usual, arguably I still do. Doing all this work for others who are in love and want to spend their lives together is, well, miserable. I’m reminded of the things I don’t have right now,” she said. 

Zeus frowned and pulled his chair close to her desk. “What is it you don’t have? I want honesty, no sarcasm, leave the bullshit,” he said. 

Hera sat dumbfounded. She searched her mind for where this could be going and where it came from. “It has become apparent that our spark has faded. We were once inseparable. My needs, were never needs because they were met. Then we got comfortable, and we are here. Multiple children and in glass box offices,” Hera said. Her hands moved as if this conversation had been rehearsed time and time again. She never thought this day would come. Yet when you see your ex-lover and his newest mate…old feelings resurface and you look in the mirror. _What can I do?_

“What are your needs?” Zeus asked. He’d heard what she said, for the first time he’d taken care in how he spoke. _Was it the dress? Where had this come from?_ Zeus asked himself. 

“W-what?” Hera asked narrowing her gaze. _Trickery, that’s what this is._ She was convinced. 

A low laugh broke from the thunderous god, his body language gave off sincerity. “I said, Hera, what is it you need?” He reiterated. 

_What do I need?_ Hera let the question spin in her constantly moving mind. She wanted many things but from Zeus? After all these years…. “I was once the ideal woman, not only in the eyes of the mortals but in the gods too. Yes, it’s conceited of me to agree, but I was a woman of family and marriage. Now I ache with depletion and hunger for the fulfillment of the life we had,” she said. 

“Say it. Say what you want,” Zeus said raising from his chair. His palm touched the edge of her desk and he inched closer. 

“I want you…to want me. _Only me_. I am your queen and I want the same respect,” Hera’s voice raised. Her fingers started to slip at her desk, and the beat of her heart quickened. 

“Keep going,” Zeus coached her.

“Cherish me for the woman I am!” She shouted. The queen of the gods raised from her chair raising her finger to prod her husband’s chest. “I may not be the equal in your eyes, but I am powerful!” Zeus stood there watching her cheeks flush a peachy orange as she spoke. He grew quieter as she screamed to him. 

“Do you hear me!” Hera screamed once. 

“Yes.” He whispered. Zeus’ violet locks fell around his face as he bowed his head slowly. 

“DO you hear me!” 

“Yes,” He raised his voice. Hera’s finger raised going in for another poke to his pectoral muscle, her lips parted. 

Catching her wrist with her finger directly in his chest, Zeus held it gently pressing his thighs to the desk. Hera choked on her words as she prepared herself for something awful to follow. 

With his right hand, Zeus took the desk and pushed it across the room with ease. It slammed into the wall with a thud. Hera cringed at the sound, but never backed down from her husband. 

In his white suit, the king closed the gap between them still latching to his wife’s wrist. He pressed her slender frame against the bookcase. “I heard you,” Zeus said. “All of this,” he pointed, “your duties, make you happy especially when you embody what you do.” 

“Yes, bu—,” a gasp escaped the goddess as the king’s knee hiked her dress up finding her precious center. In the thousands of years, they’ve been married, she’s had her share of office sex. However, this sudden wave of dominance that’s hit Zeus caught her by surprise. 

‘I’ll do better next time bunny.’ It’s not like it’s new. But this, “ _Gods_.” She said. Was new to her. “Zeus, what is this?” Hera questioned in between the hard-pressed movements. 

“I owe you an apology. I owe you all the realms. May I give you what you need?” Zeus asked. 

Hera’s jaw dropped slightly, her lips parted unsure what her retort was. Is there one? “Go get the desk. Now.” 

**********

Hades & Persephone

“My office,” Hades said once the room fell silent. Kore spun on her heel and lead the way, without bothering to look behind her. Once they were inside, she heard the door close and the lock click. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Hades said. She turned watching his face. His head was down, strands of his hair fell. Persephone’s stomach sank, she never intended to insult him. 

“Did I hurt your feelings?” She asked. 

The king scoffed finally looking at her. “No. I feel like I have hope because of what you said. If you didn’t…I-I mean _don’t_ feel like that please don’t say it.” 

The goddess’ chest stung like she’d been rejected. “I’m sorry my problems are being brought to your doorstep. But I won’t stand by and let Artemis or Hestia say the things they do to you. I-I’ve found myself in a deep _care_ for you. Now if I’ve overstayed my welcome, I will go back to Olympus or get the apartment. Either way, I’ll give you space,” Kore reasoned. 

Hades detached from the door, meeting Persephone by his desk. He never meant to drive the goddess away. Her arms were crossed and her head turned. _I want to be her king._ “I don’t want you to leave. My realm, my home, my bed is yours. _I_ am yours,” Hades said. 

“And I the same to you,” she said gripping his lapels. The king chuckled low enough for her to hear him.

“I haven’t taken you on a proper date. To ask those awful questions you see on the movies,” Hades said.

“Then let’s have one. Tell me what you want me to know. And I’ll tell you about myself,” Persephone said. 

“Tomorrow night?” Hades asked. 

“Hera invited me out with her and Amphitrite. I kind of already said yes,” Kore said. 

“Really? Wow. Then tonight. I will cook for you, and you make dessert. Naked,” he smiled. 

Persephone giggled softly at his forwardness. “Deal.” 

********

Hera & Zeus

The queen’s dress was already hiked past her hips revealing a dainty lavender thong that formed to her taut backside. Zeus’ large hand massaged at her cheeks, then gave her a smack for good measure. Hera gasped deeper this time. 

“Off, my queen,” Zeus commanded. Hera did as asked removing her dress, revealing a matching bra and Zeus pulled at the dress shirt he wore undoing the buttons like the pro he was. Zeus lifted her, pressing her body against the shelf, their lips in a frenzy for one another. Electricity surged between their bodies quite literally. 

His majesty’s engorged and lengthy member tingled as the sparks set him on edge. Remembering the order given to him, Zeus took Hera forcefully and laid her on the desk facing him. Her golden locks sprawled all around her as she rested her head. 

Looking toward her king, Hera couldn’t deny the excitement this brought her. She reached for his rippled abs, dragging her nails across his pecks. Zeus sighed into each sting. She gently pinched at his exposed nipples and the king roared with a thunderous growl. 

Hera reached for Zeus’ zipper releasing his plum-colored cock. Forcing Hera to lay back, the king raised and spread her legs pulling at her panties, revealing her fair folds. Despite the submissive behavior, the god couldn’t hold back his arrogance for one moment. Dragging his finger from her entrance to her sparking bud. A shuddering sigh escaped Hera, a sound that Zeus never hears often anymore. Bliss.

“Can I try something?” Zeus asked, his voice tender and low. Hera saw his face as beautiful as the day she’ walked down the aisle to him. 

“You may,” she said. 

Holding her gaze the king of the gods kneaded at her clit at first, he watched her face, studied her clear ocean blue eyes as if he’d never seen them so close before. Zeus rounded again for the fifth time and released the calmest shock he had in his repertoire to her bud. And he watched her brows slack, Hera’s eyes closed and rolled to the back of her head. 

“YES!” Hera screamed. 

“I’m glad you enjoy it my queen, but you have an unexpected visitor.”

Hera’s eyes opened and Zeus was gone. She was upright at her desk, everything was where it’s supposed to be. The queen’s breathing was rapid, and her hands clammed. She looked to the voice and there was Echo. Dressed in blue from head to toe and her hair cut short. 

“Your majesty?” Echo said, her smile had fallen. The nymph reached for the queen’s shoulder and Hera stood abruptly from her chair dropping the cup of tea she’d forgotten was in her hand. The beautiful gold and white teacup shattered at her feet, and Echo knelt to pick up the pieces. 

Quickly reeling in her emotions, Hera raised her palm and Echo paused. Fear peaked in her chest watching her boss in this state, not for the queen’s wellbeing, but for her job. “I’ll clean this. W-who is here to see me?” Hera asked. 

Echo got off her knees quickly and said, “Zeus is here to see you.” Hera looked over the nymph’s shoulder and back at her. _Was I fantasizing about my husband or was that a vision?_ She thought. 

“S-send him in. Just bring a towel for the tea.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Echo said crossing her hands. When the nymph walked out there was a brief linger that allowed the goddess to crouch, beginning to pick up the pieces of the broken cup. As she carefully placed the shards onto the top of the desk a whistle broke out down the hall and footsteps followed. Striding into her office was her husband. 

“Sweetheart did you drop your cup?” Zeus asked rushing to her side. Struggling to hide her overwhelming thoughts, Hera couldn’t pull herself to look at her husband. 

“I guess I got lost in thought and Echo broke my short time away,” Hera tried to laugh off.Zeus wore his hair down as usual and it started to fall around his face as he picked up the pieces with her. 

“I understand what you mean. I find myself searching for an escape every now and then in my own office,” he answered. Hera had a quip for that, it sat on her tongue, but for some reason, it couldn’t come out this time. 

“It gets too quiet after a while, the wires get crossed you know. Lingering thoughts come back,” Hera said. Zeus picked up the last of the pieces and Hera’s hands drew back. He spied her momentarily as he rose to his feet placing the rest. 

A pair of heels interrupted what the king was going to say. Echo returned faster in pace with a towel and a trashcan to collect the glass. “Ah, thank you,” Zeus said taking both from her. “I’ll get this to you once I head out.” A soft smile crossed the nymph’s face and Zeus held her gaze for a slight moment before returning to his wife. 

He scooped the glass over the edge of the desk and into the trashcan, stealing glances at his queen. Curious as to what had her lost in thought, where her mind had really gone. “I’m thinking about having an affair,” he said loudly. 

“That’s nice honey,” the goddess said with her arms crossed. Hera’s face was straight and her blue eyes were vacant. Zeus laid the towel to the floor and grabbed his wife by the cinch in her waist. 

“Bunny! Come back to me,” the king said, and somehow that brought the queen to his attention.

“I’m here!” She said. 

“No, you weren’t. Where has your head taken you?” He asked tilting his head. Hera softened at the sight of him as if the daydream she had was still playing out. She touched his cheek and Zeus could barely hide his shock. 

“I had a daydream that oddly, I’m very timid to share. It was about us,” she said. Zeus smiled at the thought of a moment of happiness between them. 

“Tell me about it?” He asked. 

“Over lunch would be nice. So that I don’t take you away from your duties,” Hera answered.

“Deal,” Zeus said leaning in to kiss her. Hera absorbed the soft touch and now felt ready to listen. 

“So what brings you to my office?” She asked breaking away. Zeus fell into motion, picking up to his usual pace. 

“Well I wanted to run a thought by you,” he said spying his wife’s demeanor. “I think it’s time to give Apollo a promotion.” 

**********

Hades and Persephone

“Thank you,” Hades said to the delivery boy. Closing the door, he walked over to the goddess carrying two large bags of food. Persephone was waiting for him on the couch. When he made it to her side, he nudged her with his knee and she stood. 

“Do you need help?” She asked stowing her phone. The goddess reached for the nearest one. 

“No, I nudged you so we could go to the hiding spot.” 

Together they walked through the crystalline passageway. The place was equally as wondrous as the first time they’d walked through. “I would love to see you create a gemstone, to see how it’s done,” She said winking at him. 

Hades chuckled as he propped the door open for the goddess with his foot. “I was very close to doing that last night. But I guess I should find an occasion to get you jewelry made,” he said dropping the bags off on the table. 

Persephone played down the excitement, she had warmed to the idea of calling him her husband since he’d spoken his intentions. She’d seen enough romantic comedies by now with Eros to know that when you are wanted for marriage, you receive a ring as the proposition. _Would Hades make mine?_

“I’ll only take the jewelry if you fashion it from gemstones you create,” she said. Another deep rumble of laughter came from the god as he pulled the food boxes out of the bags, placing them perfectly. 

“Technically I make any gemstones that are found in all the realms. However, if you would like raw stones that I can create just standing right here, then I would be honored.” Hades had finished placing everything except for the utensils they were to use. Persephone had been lingering in the room remembering the last time they were here. This place was indeed special for her, she could still smell their scents from the last time they’d been here. 

Taking her seat across from the king, they opened the boxes to their Thai food and ate the same exact meal they’d had the day prior. Neither of them complained, they were on a tight schedule after all. 

After a few bites in silence, Hades decided he wanted to start the process of getting to know the goddess better. “So, can I cash in on my personal question?” He asked watching Kore chew her food. 

She raised her brow and a smirk crossed her lips when she swallowed. “Yes,” she said. 

“Well to start, a minor truth. Hecate knew of my draw to you while I was still with Minthe. And she ended up giving me a letter you had wrote her. Stating that I’d come on your mother’s property, very, _very_ drunk,” he paused. Kore clearly had a hard time containing herself. The smug smile on her face sent the king mad. “SO my question is…Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

The goddess had placed another bite of food in her mouth by the time Hades finished his question. He watched her and ate too, patiently waiting for the answer. 

“I…for one never would have thought you would remember me because you were drunk,” she giggled, “I remember the night very well actually. I practically fell on you naked, and you were pretty naked yourself under that paper-thin chiton you wore.” Hades nearly choked as he heard her speak so freely. _When will I get my hands on that tape?!_ “Anyways,” she said, “Also, I kindly asked you a question that sadly you couldn’t help me with. Even then, I found you overwhelmingly handsome despite you scaring me out of my butterfly form.” 

Hades swallowed his bite whole hearing what she said. He coughed harshly, and the goddess dropped her utensils to run to his side patting his back. Once he gasped for air she let up. “Are you alright?” Worry contorted her flawless face. The king churned with curiosity. 

“You said I scared you,” he said low and distant. The goddess’ face relaxed and she pulled her chair and food closer to him, but she found herself no longer hungry. 

“Yea. You know at the time, I’d only heard rumors of the god you were. _Gods_ , I only heard rumors about everyone I’ve met up on Olympus and down here in the underworld. Yet. Only two so far have actually been well observed,” the goddess paused running her fork through her food. Her pink locks shifted causing a shadow over the side of her face. Hades watched her intently wanting to hear the rest of her account.

“Mama said a lot about you prior to that instance and I don’t know, I remember saying something like ‘you’re not scary’ and the drunkard you were that night,” she giggled, “you took it as a challenge that I didn’t intend. Let’s just say you proved you were the king of the underworld. That’s all.” Persephone waved her hand in the air like the story was no big deal, but it tore the king apart and was comforted at the same time. 

“Well, then I guess I should be truthful and tell you that I sought out the memory from the fates. I should be getting it soon,” Hades said. 

Persephone took a large bite and nearly bit her tongue at the admission. “I should have asked your permission, but I wasn’t expecting to be here in this moment with you. You’ve brought me true happiness.” 

“We can watch the video together. It might actually be fun, an odd date for sure but fun.” 

A smile crossed the god's lips at how carefree his goddess was, nothing appeared to truly bring her down. “Then it’s a date.” 

“On another note. Would you help me pick out a dress for Friday night?” The goddess brushed her hair behind her ear. Hades, however, struggled at the thought of seeing the goddess in a short dress barely covering her engorgement of her ass. 

“I’ll help with one condition.” Hades completed his lunch as he let the statement marinate with the goddess. 

“Go on,” Kore said. She rested her hands under her chin.

“You promise to have fun.” 

The goddess lifted off the table from where she rested and her mouth parted slightly. A blossoming occurred in her chest, the butterfly erupting from its cocoon. Flapping at the bare air she had left to breathe. _Of all the things he could have said, that was his request,_ She thought.

“You’re so lovely,” she said with cotton on her tongue. It was as if her being had begun to lose perception, starting at her lips, then her tongue, everything went numb. _Don’t tiptoe with him. He can handle it._ “Your majesty, mmm -Hades. I need to be honest too.”  
Hades swallowed hard, for he watched the goddess sprout in front of him. Petals peaked through her scalp and found it’s way sprinkled in between the strands. The sight of her blooming could never get old. “Okay.” He said. 

Kore touched her cheek aware of the heat rising on her skin. Her palm rested and it was apparent she was phasing and growing in front of him as she’d been the last few days. “I-I am not sure how to say this. I’ve actually never said it to anyone before that wasn’t mama.” Persephone looked to the ground momentarily, questioning herself and the things that’ve transpired. 

_Can I do this? Am I running rampant? I hope he doesn’t find me reckless._ “Kore.” She looked up at the gruff of the king’s voice. 

“Your majesty?” 

“Did you realize earlier, when we were on the phone with Alecto, that you absorbed my emotion? You took it on as if it were your own and my senses tapered off,” Hades said. Persephone looked at him eyes wide, watching, waiting for him to explain. Pulling his chair to sit knee to knee with the goddess, he continued. “The tremors when you’re in your purest form, I mirror them here,” he touched at her torso, “Do you realize how many gods or goddesses have that connection?”

“Not many…I assume.” 

“No. At least it’s not outwardly talked about. But your instincts brought you to lay claim, you ca-called me your husband. As the king, I’m supposed to be the one to lay claim like that not you,” he laughed attempting to make light. 

“Conviction echoed through my bones when I said it. Like it had been in place forever in time. My body tells me you’re mine. My heart declares it daily, my mind clearly is made up,” Kore said. 

“I feel things for you that scare me because I never thought I could have them. There are still things, I know I can’t have, but I’d willingly, _blindly_ hope with you.” Hades dropped his head as if he were being washed with shame. It pained the goddess of spring.

**********

Persephone 

“Look at me Aidoneus,” I said. His head raised and there was a gloss to his eyes. I knelt at his knees. He appeared as a giant before me and I was only an ant. “What do I have to do to take your fears? Everything we are fated to have, you deserve.” 

“We?” Hades choked. 

“Of course, shh,” I kissed his lips. They were like ice. I placed my palms on his thighs and kissed his cheek, then his forehead. He shuddered for a split second. “What is it you know you can’t have?” I asked. 

The sound of him hiking his breathing up was so loud between us. “I was left with permanent damage,” Aidoneus said. His eyes faced forward like the memories were flashing before his eyes. “After being in Cronus’ stomach for so long. Having a baby would never be possible. Could you accept that the dogs would be our children?” 

A tear welled up, and I couldn’t hide my sadness that I felt for Aidoneus, not for children we couldn’t create. “Oh my sweet king. Those dogs are perfect, they are already our babies. Besides. That means we can _play_ together more often.” 

The king stifled a laugh, clearly not ready to smile and move on. The thought of children took him to a place that I’d never known him to go. But as I sat there with him, watching the anguish in his eyes moving to his cheeks, spreading on his face; Something within me moved. Like I wanted him to enjoy the fruits of what a lifelong companionship brings, and the spoils of sexual adventures wherever they took us. 

At that moment, I made a vow to myself and to him that I would seek guidance on what all my gifts truly entailed. If there were any chance we could conceive, and I could give this king something as precious as life…

“Aidoneus, you are a king. A man of gentle touch, and a just being,” I said brushing his hair back, “I… was trying to say, _love_ you for who you are, no matter the cracks on the surface.” The tears that I’d seen collecting in the corner of his eye finally fell and I stopped its slow fall at the angle of his azure cheek. 

Leaning into the pull of his body heat, I found myself on his lap. His wintry scent lingered, and I found myself edging toward a descent. I didn’t think when I spoke my emotions, nor did I care in the moment if he reciprocated them. 

His eyes followed my lips. The heat of Aidoneus’ sight gave me self-assurance and I needed him to trust me. His posture grew rigid as I neared his chest as if a retraction within him was happening, then his hands grabbed at my shoulders. 

“The sincerity to your words drip like a faucet. I don’t know if I deserve what you have for me,” Hades said. My heart would’ve shattered right there if I had any doubts about his own perception. 

“You have been my lover; my ally, my counselor, and protector. My love only scratches the surface of what you deserve. Take it.” It was like I’d ran a thousand yard sprint and my body was trying to cool down. The words were so natural on my tongue that they ran freely. 

Aidoneus’ face was stoic but his eyes told a story of reciprocation. I wanted him to know what I did. I needed for him to see it was okay to be afraid as I was. Pushing his hands off of my shoulders, I claimed the space that I had previously taken. I stared him in the face and he kept steady. 

Lifting my lips to his chin, I placed one dainty kiss. Following that, I outlined his jaw on both sides. Once I made it back to the center, I spied him, eyes closed. His mouth opened and a gentle sigh escaped when my teeth grazed his skin. Out of the corner of my eye, his large hand raised in the air and clenched as if he was fighting the urge to hold me. 

“Let me love you,” I said with a hum. The king’s head dipped. 

“I want nothing else,” he said low and ragged. 

“Then give me your touch.” 

**********

The king’s guard on his heart lowered completely giving into the being that sat in his lap. No tremors called to him, only the fresh scent of spring. Kore’s tender hands roamed his chest, undoing the restrictive buttons that signified the work he immersed himself into day in and out. 

They kissed intensely creating a fire in the back of his throat. His hands wrapped around her back bringing them chest to chest. She pulled away marinating his azure skin with her touches of heat. Grunts came from the god as she snaked her way to his muscles. Hades pawed at her peach forcing her weight on his steel rod. 

Prominence grew between his legs and Kore swelled with the heat. She pulled at her leather skirt lifting it above her hips revealing the newest pair of panties she was wearing. 

Hades rested his chin over her shoulder spying the sky blue string between her cheeks. A wanting moan passed his lips and Kore reveled in the sounds. “Pull them aside,” she said.

“Yes my goddess,” Hades said. With a strong hand, the god pulled the center of the fabric from her wet snatch. With the other, he ran his large hand between her legs from the back massaging at her folds. 

Whimpers escaped her throat, and the king squirmed as the strain became uncomfortable. Kore the ever-kind goddess she is, undid the button, then the zipper, and set the king free. A deep groan settled in Hades' throat. He didn’t bother watching her undo him, he savored the sensations instead. 

“Are you ready?” Kore asked him lifting up.

“Hold on,” Hades said. The goddess looked up to him as she was lifted in the air. From lidded eyes the king closed the gap, providing her confirmation that he wanted this, her, and her only. Pulling their lips away, Hades turned her petite body to face the table in front of them. He lowered her, his swollen tip brushed at her opening right before it pierced her.

A groan of gratification vibrated through the king’s bones as he delved into Persephone. The goddess melted into his body as she became filled. Hades took his time roaming her clothed torso while Kore rocked her hips into him gaining momentum. 

Small sighs escaped her here and there. Her hair grew and Hades gathered it with a firm hold, uninterested in interrupting her brutish buck. His other hand took a tight hold of her waist as her essence dripped further the wider her legs spread. 

Placing her palms on his thighs, Kore stabilized herself in order to chase the sensation that came with the angle she was in. She shuddered as she lost her wits seeking the draw of release. “Hades,” she moaned. The call of his name didn’t sound loud to her, but to the king, it was a scream for him that replayed like a song; and he couldn’t stay stationary much longer. 

Slouching in the chair, the god gave Kore a larger space to bounce. Watching her ass shake brought him closer to the edge, but he forced himself to hold out. Throwing off his suit jacket, Hades released her hair and took both hands to her waist, following her lead. “You’re everything I need,” he said. 

Kore’s head turned, she’d heard him loud and clear. “Let me giv-uh!” She gasped. “You deserve it.” Hades ramped up the intensity and his eyes rolled into the next pump. 

“Get up.” He growled at her. The goddess followed direction and the king lifted her in one arm and pushed his empty food boxes across the table. Resting her back, he took her fuchsia legs and spread them entering her, falling into her arms. 

Kore jutted her hips forward taking each thrust proudly. Humming and moaning into his ear. “O vasiliás mou!” 

“Yes my flower,” Hades answered her. His cool lips ghosted her ears and her body arched into his. Overcome with the moment his chest puffed and he snapped his hips harder at her pelvis. 

Kore’s screams absorbed into the walls. Any other time, Hades wouldn’t care if others heard them, he wanted every being to know. But this was something he wanted to himself, this lunch wouldn’t sit right any other way. 

“Aidoneus, I can’t hold on,” she called out. 

“I’m almost— _gods_ I’m nearly there,” he answered.Kore’s folds tensed and her walls constricted around his cock. Hades dug his nails into her thighs as he released at the feel of her spring’s overflow. The spring goddess was breathless under Hades’ body and she wrapped herself around him.

The god lifted with her attached and sat back in his chair. The goddess slacked still on his lap and pulled away only to kiss his skin. Hades gave her the same worship, this moment of adoration for each other brought them to a mutual understanding. “I love you,” the unseen one said after kissing at her hairline. 

Overwhelming warmth burst inside Kore. She looked up to him, “And I love you.” Another kiss was shared.

“Can I be selfish?” Hades asked while they refreshed themselves. The king watched her as she fixed her dress and put her hair in a different style in the mirror across the room.

“I’ll allow it just this once,” she said with a smirk. Her eyes traveled to the king’s from her standing reflection, waiting for his question. 

Hades bit his lip as he sat in his chair next to the table, debating how important work really was. _We can travel the realms, see the mortal world above us, I don’t think I want to just work for the rest of my eternal life._

Pushing out of his chair he met the goddess of spring standing behind her wrapping his large hands. Persephone gripped at his biceps holding him there. “I don’t want you to go back to Olympus. Please, stay,” he said. 

**********

Persephone

My excitement was hard to contain when he asked me. “I thought you would never ask!” Everything about my being had quickened. I turned to him, hopping into Hades’ arms. 

Nose to nose we had fallen into a state that surpassed happiness. Circumstances were unlike normal ones, but we made it work for us, that’s what mattered most to me. “You’re okay with not going back up there?” He asked.

I rolled my eyes at the thought, “I do have school, but I have no problem commuting to get there,” I paused remembering an argument with mama. “I don’t see myself happy in the sunshine of the clouded city. Something within me, deeper than the surface finds solace here, with you.”Aidoneus’ beautiful eyes held mine the entirety of my statement, never once batting a lash at me.

“Well, little goddess, though informal, consider this your invitation to stay. Not only in the Underworld, but w-with me; in what I would be honored to call _our_ home,” Hades said. His smile was hopeful. Saying ‘ours’ gave me more concrete feelings, sensations, and perceptions that arguably you only read of in books. Yet here I am in this moment really hearing it. 

“Oh my king, I accept.” Sealing the statement with a kiss. “Do we have to go back to work?” 

Aidoneus laughed lowly, the sound was undeniably sexy. “Would you believe me if I said I was thinking the same moments ago?” 

**********

Hera & Zeus

“Are you insane?! What could possibly make you come up with such a stupid idea?” Hera barked. Zeus immediately deflated down to the roots of his hair. 

“Excuse me! Mind who you’re talking to. And what’s your sudden fascination over Apollo and your need to rip him apart?” Zeus fired back. Hera suddenly threw her palms up in front of her and took a deep unhelpful breath.

 _How can my husband be so far off his rocker that he willingly doesn’t want to listen to me?_ The goddess had been asking this question for a while since she originally shared her vision with Zeus. But never had she expected him to repel her this badly. 

“I had a visio—.” 

“Oh, blah fucking blah. Don’t waste my time with another conversation of this stupid vision. Those are _only_ feelings,” Zeus waved her off. Hera wanted to reach across her desk and strangle the man she chose to marry. Not only had he let other beings mock her with his infidelity but now he mocks her power. She wanted him to eat those words. 

“You know. You’re right,” the queen said. She crossed her arms and moved her weight onto her hip quickly coming up with a plan to get out of this conversation.

“What?” Zeus frowned. 

“They are technically feelings. But, I warn you,” Hera paused intertwining her fingers, “In the event that Apollo’s true colors come out. You as the king of the gods will not be viewed as principled as you once were. Are you prepared for that?”

Hera was stern this time unlike any other that they’d talked about the sun god. Zeus noticed this, but he was still strongly against the idea that his wife was indeed right. _Hera cannot ever be proven right._ “You’re wrong and worked up. My choices have never lost principle when it came to this realm or the others. If there is something you would like to tell me, speak now.” 

Zeus stood straightening his suit jacket and buttoning the top button on his dress shirt. He couldn’t bring himself to face Hera for fear that his mind would change. “I had a vision and it’s telling me Apollo is the source of the distress.” Calm in tone, the queen repeated herself and Zeus had had enough. 

“Crock of shit. You and that ridiculous power.” With a heavy stride, Zeus walked toward the door to exit the queen’s office. Hera inhaled fighting the angry tears that burned her eyes. She sucked back until her abdomen concaved and she huffed harshly finding herself a little better than before. 

She sat in her chair and pressed the button for her assistant. 

“Yes your majesty?” Echo said short of breath with a startled look on her face.

“Bring me another cup of tea, please. I need to get to work.” 

**********

Hades & Persephone

The workday ended slightly early on the highest floor. After asking permission of Hecate, Hades pulled his assistant away from the work place to go and buy groceries for their dinner. 

When they pulled up to the store Hades propositioned her. Trying to keep the element of surprise, the king went one way to find the ingredients he needed and a bottle of red wine or two. Accepting, Persephone ran off to find the necessary goods to make baclava for dessert. They met up at the checkout line and paid then quickly rushed off to get the dogs so they could relax at home. 

**********

Persephone 

Aidoneus pulled a skillet and rolling pin preparing to make dinner for us. He chose a traditional dish of our culture. Spanakopita, or spinach pie. “I can’t recall having this dish before. Are you sure this is traditional?” I asked. 

A smirk tugged at Hades’ lips as he opened the spinach up and set it aside. He then reached for the dough he was going to use and began to roll it intently. “You will love it. I put a special ingredient in it that my mother used to add,” he said. 

“Your mother makes you happy,” I said observing the smile on his face. Hades blushed deep indigo. 

“Mama, she was good to me. We used to do so much together, u-until I was six,” Aidoneus paused mid knead. My hand went to his arm with a gentle squeeze. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, just talk about the good.” Hades bent to kiss my forehead. 

“I would love to tell you some other time. But it makes me feel better that you want to hear about my mama,” he said pushing the pin one last time. Hades placed the dough on a pizza pan and I moved to the wine. Pulling two glasses and the corkscrew, I poured us glasses while we waited for dinner to finish. 

“What is your favorite part of the underworld, your majesty?” I asked. Walking his glass over to the stove, the god leaned in for a taste and I guided the glass to his lips. 

“Arguably,” he paused dumping the spinach into the skillet, “my favorite part besides working has been the silence to myself.” Picking up his spatula, the king turned the electric stove on and spread the spinach around. “And that is strictly _before_ we came together. Now… _fates_ …having you to talk to every day, pretty much has made being here so different.” 

I couldn’t hide the blush that crept across my face. It was like Aidoneus’ words were velvet. “Well you deserve credit too. You’ve been the most wonderful host to me. And I can’t wait to make this permanent. Sooner than later I hope.” 

Hades rested his spatula and wiped his hands on a towel nearby. “Whenever you’re ready to get your things from Artemis’ I’ll accompany you. No questions asked,” he said. 

“Well thank you O’ Unseen one. You spoil me,” I teased meeting him across the way. His strong body was pressed against the countertop and his arms crossed. Getting in his space I wrapped my arms around his waist and he looked down to me. 

“My queen deserves spoiling and nothing less,” Hades answered. _His queen._

“You don’t know what that does to me,” I said spreading my palms on his back. My fingers traced the divots of his muscle as we stood there. 

“What exactly are you referring to little goddess?” 

“Butterflies swarm my stomach when you call me your Queen. Not for the title, but because I would have you every morning, afternoon, and dinner. ” 

**********

Hades’ heart skipped a beat when she spoke her truth. He’d waited so long for words so real to come out of someone’s lips and by the fate of Gaia, it was the most wonderful goddess of them all. “I can give you that and more,” he said lifting her into a kiss hot to the touch. 

“Ask me,” Persephone said in between breaths to him. Their noses brushed as their mouths met. The god began to smell the spinach on the stove and picked the goddess up wrapping her legs around his waist. Separating from her lips the god turned the spinach until it all quickly became saturated and he cut the stove off, pushing the skillet to the back of the burner. 

“As you were saying,” Hades said lowly. He faced the goddess head on. Turning he sat her on the counter top, holding her waist. 

“Ask me again, Aidoneus,” Persephone said upright on the counter. Her neck was long and eyes clear. Moving her hands to his chest, the goddess rested them in the peak of his pecs. 

Hades squeezed at her waist searching for the right words for this goddess. “Kore, you’ve given me wealth that gemstones can never buy. I don’t want to lose you, the freedom you give me, the joy I feel waking up to you. With honor, I ask you to be my wife and queen of this realm. Will you marry me?”

The butterflies combusted in Persephone’s chest as she said, “Yes.” The goddess pawed at the king wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close. Hades was no different. He became a massive weight as he hugged the goddess so tight as if he were trying to absorb her whole. The king was ecstatic and immediately he wanted nothing else but to celebrate, yet dinner had to be finished. 

In the midst of their euphoric moment, a mass message went out to beings across the realms sent by the queen of the gods. The doors to hades backyard blew open chattering the glass frames. The sound of a chariot was so loud that it made the couple cover their ears. 

All too quickly the sound of the trodding horses stopped and in the king’s kitchen was a ghostly figure of Athena in her battle armor standing proud with eyes white as seawater foam. Hades guided the spring goddess to the floor, and they both stepped with caution to Athena. 

“Hurry to the Acropolis, the queen awaits you. Dress accordingly for the night isn’t completely dark,” Athena said. Cracking an invisible whip, the sound of the running horses echoed through the halls of Hades’ home. Once the goddess disappeared out the back door the remaining sound was their unstable breaths. 

Worry took over the air of the kitchen. Hades quickly tossed the pan of dough into the refrigerator and covered the spinach with foil. The god could remember the last time he ventured to the Acropolis prior to the assemblage of the Parthenon. The cries and screams of the titan god of fire, Prometheus lined the walls of the sacred temple as he was removed by chains. The gods of the highest standing stood in unison behind his brother’s decision, however absurd it might’ve been. Whatever this was, it had to be of the highest concern for Hera to be the one calling them. 

“Here,” Persephone said. The goddess had run upstairs to rummage for clothes for the mortal realm finding a navy chiton for the king with an intricate red gemstone pin attached. Persephone had already put hers on, an olive green with special flowers sealed and created as pins; a gift from Demeter. The goddess made sure to have an outfit after the first time she’d gone to the beach.

“Thank you,” Hades said. His eyes wandered the goddess’s clothed body as her chiton was rather tight to her bosom and to her ankle with an emphasis on her blessed hips. The sleeves were slit open, but it met at the wrist. _Zeus almighty_ , Hades thought. 

“Hurry Aidoneus, we don’t want to keep Hera waiting,” she said. 

**********

The Acropolis - Hades & Persephone

Materializing onto the hard surface of the stone steps to the highest point of Athens, Hades and Persephone moved higher and higher being able to see the homes in the distance below them. Ahead, it was blackened structures of the Acropolis except for a lone torch in the Propylaea. 

As the couple neared the entranceway of the Parthenon, the light was gaining brilliance. Along with that were sharp whispers penetrating the night air. Hades and Persephone chose to keep silent during this small walk in order to keep their presence to a minimum. 

The first step onto the hard marble surface was chilling. The goddess had only heard of this place in history classes, but actually being here was breathtaking. The scent of the limestone and marble became prominent as she and Hades walked the open area in front of them. Six large, girthy pillars held up the entranceway and at the top was a sculpted Athenian art piece. Towards the man door way, the lone torch sat in the middle of the marble floor and lit the way for the gods to appear for this meeting.

Hades giving into his protective instincts reached for the goddess of spring bringing her behind him slightly as they appeared to be the only ones. Picking the torch up, the king waved the flames around him to see Hera in the corner observing. “What is the meaning of this?” Hades hissed. 

The queen pulled away from her place, sauntering to the center of the room. “I second that question,” Ares said skulking in from the outside in his tarnished bronze armor. “Uncle Hades, Persephone.” The god clinked as he walked to meet them in the same spot. 

“Where is Eros?” Hera asked. WHOOSH!

The gust of wind blew across the Propylaea, created by the god’s wings. Eros entered with his most exciting part of him dragging on the cold floor. Soon after another light source found its way up the steps and in walked Hecate with the Erinyes. 

“What are they doing here?” Hades asked nearly foaming. 

“I will explain. I know what you asked of me, but I made this decision knowing that time is of the essence,” Hera answered. The king expected this to be a formal call for something overwhelmingly important given the queen had used an official way of notice. 

“Everyone hurry, we can’t be here too long or the villagers might come and check,” Hera said waving the late parties over. Persephone stood close to Hades, becoming aware of the beings that were present here tonight. She jerked her head to the queen biding time before she outright got upset. _How could she do this?_

“I’ve called you all here with urgency,” Hera began, “Earlier today, Zeus came to me to ‘give feedback’ on a thought to give Apollo a promotion— whatever that may be.” 

“Did you remind him of your vision?” Ares asked beginning to feel the heat coil in his spine. Hera’s face contorted into a scowl so tight, all the gods before her were uneasy, more than usual. 

“He said my power was a crock of shit.” The goddess emphasized the words her husband had said, unable to make the hurt sting less than before. Persephone instantly softened her anger, realizing how hard it must be for Hera to do the right thing when she’s married to the one person who holds the most cards.

“Bun— I-I, Hera, what are you suggesting?” Hades asked attempting to spin the conversation. 

The blue-eyed queen met Hades, shaky and resentful in silence. “I have a feeling that he will pose the conversation with you and Poseidon, though, lately he’s been moving without counsel. I wouldn’t be surprised if he promoted him without full consent.” 

“You don’t think he would do that, do you?” Persephone pushed aside from Hades with concern knotting her brow. She looked from Hera to her love hoping for one of them to say no.

“Zeus is unpredictable right now,” Hades started. 

“Little dove, I wouldn’t be surprised if he lashed out and made the decision to spite my reaction today,” Hera answered. “He and I have fought on this topic of Apollo since I had the vision and he insists that I’m wrong.” 

“Despite what I’ve said?” Persephone asked. Tears starting to break the surface. 

“Honestly, we don’t have much more proof than your word. Unless you can think of something else?” Hera said. Persephone backed up letting the memory of that night come back to her. The dream she was having evades her mind, but the moment his voice broke out she woke up. 

“Apollo shook me out of my sleep,” she said hugging herself, “he had climbed over me, his eyes had a golden ring.” The goddess of spring searched her memory pushing past the moment he entered her, how much it hurt. She’d turned her head away searching for the greenhouse she’d been locked in every month for five days. _What brought me back to that moment?_ She asked herself over and over. Then she remembered the odd sound above her. 

“The pictures,” she whispered. All the gods around her barely heard her at first. “Apollo took pictures.” 

“Of you?!” Hera asked mouth agape. 

“Yes,” the goddess said rubbing at her mouth. She swallowed the fear as hard as she could but it balled into her chest. 

Collective disgust was expressed between the others in gasps, sighs, clear frowns of anger. “Give me permission to maim him,” Ares said.

“We can take fucking turns,” Hades said with his fists clenched.

“Aidoneus, I need to speak to him. That’s the only proof I can give of that night.” Immediately the goddess turned to the Erinyes who each shared looks of sympathy. “Where was the last place you saw Apollo?” Kore asked.

“No! Fuck are you insane? We just need to corner the sack of shit,” Ares said. 

“As much as I agree with that sentiment, we need to be strategic. This may not be the first time he’s done this,” Hades interjected. “Answer her, Alecto.”

Alecto spied a glance to Hades remembering the command he gave, “Since leaving the duties of the sun, the god has since visited the flower nymph, Daphne. Now he is with Artemis and Hermes.” 

“Tomorrow night is movie night. They will be there. Maybe… we can do something to speed the process up.” Kore looked to her king.

“Ask it and you shall have it,” Hades said. Hera watched their exchange, the intense eye contact, and the implied sexual tension. She writhed in silence wishing it were her. 

“I have a plan, but it will call for Hades and Eros as backup. Everyone else must act as if things are normal until we call on divine law.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "O vasiliás mou" is greek for "My King"


End file.
